Contradictions
by xxpiratexx
Summary: Join James and Lily as they contradict a lot of cliches and common expressions! continuing fic All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling Rated just in case.
1. Apples to Oranges

James Potter and I are two things that cannot be compared…kind of like apples and oranges.

Let's look at the similarities, shall we?

For the sake of this argument, I shall be the apple and James shall be the orange.

First of all, the orange brightly accents the fruit bowl while the apple sits to the side, slowly browning.

_James Potter is in every girl's dreams. I, however, stay to the side. No boy shows any interest in me, and I'm slowly fading away._

**Secondly, the orange is fairly uncommon. In a bowl of fruit, there is likely to be only one orange while there is almost always at least 2 apples.**

_James Potter is the only one of his kind. In the entire school of Hogwarts, it is impossible to find one like him. However, my personality can easily be duplicated. Therefore, I'm not as valuable._

**Third, it is impossible for the orange to love the apple. They are different species. They do not belong together.**

_James can't love me. His jock-like attitude completely contradicts my super-studier-extraordinaire attitude. We would never fit together._

"Lily, are you there?"

Oh, just one second! James is calling me. "Yes, James?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me…you know, because it's Valentine's Day."

"Of course, James. Let me just get ready."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Five minutes later

Sorry that took so long. I got involved in a very…erm…captivating snogging session. Before I leave, let me conclude…

**Apples and oranges may be completely different things, but together…they make one heck of a fruit salad.**

_A/N: Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Feel like flaming it? I'll never know unless you leave a review!_

_**(FYI: This is a continuing fic…James and Lily shall contradict very many clichés.)**_


	2. The Early Bird Gets the Worm

**Chapter 2**

"**The early bird gets the worm."**

**James**

That sentence is so true in so many ways. Lily Evans—beautiful redhead stepped into Hogwarts one day. The very second she did, everybody's head turned…including mine.

Pretty soon, a circle of close friends and admirers, including a boy named Amos Diggory, who was very much infatuated with her, always surrounded her. He was brave enough to ask her out, and she said yes. I was right behind him, holding a rose. I was going to ask her out, too! You see, I should have asked her earlier! Then, I would have got the worm! —er, girl! I was just 2 seconds late! TWO!

"James?"

"What, Sirius? Can't you see I'm in the middle of feeling sorry for myself right now?"

"Yeah…sorry to interrupt your self-pity, but I just thought that you _might_ like to know that Evans dumped Diggory, and maybe you would like to ask her out?"

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Excuse me while I do my victory dance.

"James?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"_Never_ do that dance again. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Now, I shall stroll very casually over to Lily Evans and ask for her hand in marriage---I mean ask her out. ASK HER OUT!"

"Mmhmm. Sure. Have fun, ickle Jamesie."

"Oh, shut up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A stroll later**

"Erm…Lily, would you like to go out with me this Saturday…to Hogsmeade?"

She laughed, and my heart sank. Of course she would never go out with a guy like me…even though I was surrounded by my friends and admirers always, and…okay, maybe she would go out with me. "I thought you'd never ask, James."

She called me by my first name! "Great! See you then."

Waiting six years _so_ paid off. Screw the early birds. I didn't want a worm, anyways. I wanted Lily Evans, and I got her…by being late.


	3. Ignorance is Bliss

Chapter 3

"**Ignorance is Bliss."**

**Lily**

Ignorance is bliss. It truly is. Like when…say…I fail a test, I would prefer to not know about it at all and continuing to be happy rather than knowing and freaking out. Wouldn't anyone?

Ignorance is bliss. Like when three years ago, James Potter gave me the most beautiful crystal earrings! I would have worn them, because the card was signed "Secret Admirer", but then my friend had to burst my bubble by telling me who had sent them…and then I had to pretend to be indignant that he had spent so much money and given them back.

Ignorance is bliss. Like, last year, when I finally admitted to myself that I loved James Potter, my heart went on a roller coaster ride…it's still on there. I would have rather continued pretending to myself that I hated him. I still pretend to him.

"Lily?"

"What, Alice? I'm in the middle of a rant."

"All right…but I'd just like to let you know…James openly declared his feelings for you in front of the entire Great Hall."

"WHAT? James still likes me? But I like him! And he stopped liking me three years ago!"

"Lily, Lily, Lily…so ignorant."

Excuse me while I don something breathtaking so that I may go and tell James Potter that I love him. Yes! Done!

"James?"

"You called me by my FIRST NAME! YES!"

"Yes, there's no time for that."

"All right…what do you want?"

"Um…well…I just wanted to say that I really like you, and I was so ignorant to the fact that you still did as well, and…"

He placed his mouth on mine, and, well, you know what happens next. I'll spare you the details.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ignore everything I said earlier. Ignorance is most certainly not bliss. I like knowing that I love James Potter. I like knowing that he loves me. Indeed, Love is Bliss. Now, why can't that be a saying?

A/N: Hello, guys! I've been having an update fest, so I thought I would update this, too! Would you like to check out "Of Loss"? I think it's some of my best work…and it's not even JamesxLily! Enjoy, everybody, and Merry New Year!

Luv,

Rose


End file.
